Internet Lovers
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: John and Sherlock meet over an E-mail mishap. They never met before. Based on Love Virtually by Daniel Glattauer. John/Mary most of the time. Sherlock/Lestrade for a while. But Johnlock eventually. Composed entirely of E-mails.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first story but it is on here. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. Or not I'll still continue it. Here it goes.

* * *

**April 22, 2010 10:45 AM**

**To: Sher Lock Holmes{dot}com**

**Subject: Ordering a Shed Lock.**  
I would like to order a Shed Lock. I was wondering if I could order one by e-mail. Very sorry if I bother you Mr. Holmes.  
Best Wishes, J Watson

**May 15, 2010 9:55 AM**

** Subject: Ordering a Shed Lock**

I would still like to order a Shed Lock. I look forward to your reply.  
Best Wishes, J Watson

**June 1, 2010 12:04 PM**

** To: Sher Lock Holmes{dot}com**

Dear, Mr. Holmes at Shed Lock Holmes Company. Are you really going to deny a costumer of wanting to buy from you for nearly three months? I regret to inform you that if I don't hear from you, I won't be buying a Shed Lock from you ever again.  
Mr. J Watson

**[Ding]**

_Dear, Unknown Mr. Watson. You've sent your message to the wrong E-mail. I've would have normally deleted your message and ignore you, but you just won't stop. This Sherlock With a R not a D. Though this isn't the first time I've received a message at that was suppose to go to ShedLock Holmes{dot}com. Must be really durable locks._

Oh. Sorry. I just got this new laptop. My finger must have slipped. Thank you for telling me. I would have made myself a fool if I went down there and complained that they won't answer my E-mails.

Best, JW

**December 24, 2010 (6:54 PM)**

Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year.

From, John Watson.

**[Ding]**

_Dear John Watson. We hardly know each other. Well, you don't know me. But I'd like to thank you for that E-mail just now. Normally I wouldn't care but it... made my day. One thing you should know: Not just anything can make my day._

_Regards, Sherlock Holmes._

Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes with a R. Sorry you must have slipped into my contacts list by accident. I'll delete you right away. Unfortunately, I am a slow typest and I still mess up on most occasions. Sorry to have bothered you, it won't happen again. Probably. Have a nice evening.

_Dear . I can imagine how long it took you to type that E-mail. How long was it, three minutes?_

Woah, no need to be such a prat. So far this message had only taken me 30 seconds. I've been timing it. So, what do you do? What with having all this time to reply to my E-mails.

_Speaking of what I do, I must be off. I'm answer your question another time. I'm not going to answer for quite a while. Goodnight!_

* * *

**First Chapter. What you guys think? Tell me! I wanna know.**


	2. Chapter 2

So there's the other chapter. Hope you guys love it as much as I loved making it. Enjoy!

* * *

**March 16, 2011 (12:35 PM)**

_Subject: Work._

_I'm not sorry it took me this long to reply but to be fair the case did take me a while. So Mr. Watson, why would you want to know about such a tiresome subject? Surely you have more important things to attend to. I have been called and if I see another message from you, I won't delete it only because I sometimes need a distraction._

_Sherlock Holmes_

Case? That just narrows your job... habits down to over my tens of jobs. Called? That narrows it down to about thirty. You can't leave without telling me! I must know. I'm on break and the only thing I need to attend to is this sandwich before me. Give me another clue.

-John 'Only a distraction' Watson

**April 22, 2011 (9:45 PM)**

Subject: Hello again.

Hello Mr. Holmes. You never gave me that clue I asked for. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that after a year of trying, I finally got that Shed lock. I still don't know what you work as. Maybe I'll just look you up.

Best regards, John Watson.

_Dear Mr. Watson. I'm actually pleased that you've written again. Please don't look me up. I'll tell you. I'm a Consulting Detective. Yes, I know, 'that isn't a real job'. You're right. I invented it. _

_All the best, Sherlock._

Consulting Detective? What is that? You didn't really tell me what you are. You simply gave me a title. Details, Sherlock, Details!

_Oh! Right. I forgot that you're an idiot. Don't take it the wrong way, nearly everyone is. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me. Because they know that they can't pick up on the big things._

But the police don't consult amateurs.

_Normally people would have questioned that fact that I wrote them 'We hardly know each other. Well, you don't know me.' Why aren't you questioning it?_

I did. But then I thought it was just a typo.

_No, it wasn't. I tell you what I meant. I was probably right when I said that it took you three minutes to write the E-mail. That reason is because you're probably not used to this technology. In order for you not to understand this simple technology must be because you're older than most people of this era. But still that gives you no right not to understand it, so something might have happened within the last, let's say, twenty years. You can't be older than fifty. Why would a fifty-year-old need a Shed lock? You can't be younger than thirty, because I'm thirty. So you're around forty. Since you were ordering a Shed lock from the Holmes company, I know we live in London. You have a break around 12 PM, so that narrows your job down to three. Doctor, Mechanic, or Professor. You don't seem the fixing-car type or one to deal with the frustration of teens. So Doctor it is. But doctors are more advanced now a days, so you must have gotten your training somewhere else. The only other place they offer training without modern technology is the military. So you're an army doctor. Am I right? But I will say you are right. I must be off again. I've been summoned._

_Regards Sherlock Holmes_

**April 23, 2011 (10:40 AM)**

Dear Sherlock. That was... bloody amazing. You were right. I was an army doctor, but I got shot. Along with being shot, I got discharged. I am forty-two. And I was right? Right about what?

_The police don't consult amateurs._

That's a bit cocky of you, isn't it?

Sherlock?

**April 30, 2011 (12:45 PM)**

Subject: Where have you gone?

Dear Mr. Holmes, where are you? I know I shouldn't worry but you would have replied by now. I hope I don't sound to needy but... You make my day better.

Cheers John Watson

**May 21, 2011 (6:35 PM)**

Subject: Four weeks and no reply

You bloody prick!

**May 22, 2011 (8:56 AM)**

_Subject: A wonderful message from John_

_So I just got back from a four week case in Paris and what do I find in my inbox? A 'needy' message and an insult. Really John, I thought you'd be different._

_Sincerely, 'You bloody prick'_

Sorry about the 'bloody prick' thing but it had to be said. You could have told me you were going to be away for a while.

_From what I recall you are neither my brother, my father, my mother, or my partner for me to be telling you where I was going. And why would you care? Surely you have a life outside this electronic correspondence? A girlfriend, or boyfriend perhaps, to keep you company?_

I'm your E-mailing buddy. That has to count for something. And I do have a life outside this messaging... Thing. You've proven that. A boyfriend, no. A girlfriend, no. But I do have a wife.

...Sherlock?

* * *

Drama! I love it! I hope you guys love it too!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Hope you people love it!

* * *

**May 25, 2011 (7:59 PM)**  
Dear Mr. Holmes. If you're going to stop talking to me just because I'm married you should, at least, be man  
enough to tell me.  
Regards John

_I don't care that you're married. I never, though, expected to get to know you better. You really... Brighten my _  
_day, as dull people would say._

Neither did I. I really feel like your an old friend of mine. You're interesting in a weird, psychopathic kind of  
way.

_I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research._

Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you.  
John

PS I'm enjoying this

**May 31, 2011 (12:31 PM)**  
_John, so sorry I haven't replied to you for a while. In my defense, I have written to you everyday, I just haven't _  
_sent the E-mails. I've reached a weird stage in our messaging, see this retired army doctor is interesting me _  
_more than he should. I think it's wise we should work on the assumption that we will never meet in person. I _  
_don't want this to sink to the level of random banter._

You are not making any sense today. So what you're telling me is 1) That you write me messages but don't  
send them, Should I feel like I have a secret admirer? 2) You're getting interested in me more and more, what  
does that mean? 3) You don't want to know what I look like because you think we'll never meet. I envy your  
thinking process. 4) You don't want banter, so what do you want? Goodnight!  
John

_Morning, John. But has it occurred to you that you know nothing about me. Whilst I know a lot more about you. Yet we don't know about our everyday lives. What are your interests? What do you do when you wake up in the morning? We have one thing common: We are both interested in a complete stranger. Amazing! In fact, I'm very interested in you. And because of a great Shed Lock company, we know we both live in London. Do you still what me to keep on talking to you? I'd be very grateful for a straight answer._  
_The very best, Sherlock_

If you must know, I start my day off with a cup of tea at six 'o clock in the morning. I shower, get dressed and off to work. I love to write. I have a medical column in the paper. I love taking my pet bulldog, Gladstone, out for a walk every now and then. Though my wife, Mary, finds it annoying when I don't walk him. I return home around five in the afternoon. I eat supper, brush my teeth and off to bed. I have PTSD and a limp. Just a boring day, every day. I bet yours is exciting, being a Consulting Detective and all. Sherlock, I want you to keep sending me messages. If that wasn't clear enough, I'll say it again. PLEASE MORE MESSAGES FROM SHERLOCK! MORE MESSAGES! FROM SHERLOCK!

All the very, very best, John

**June 2, 2011 (12:45 AM)**  
Subject:Me  
_You know what, John, I've decided to tell you something about my life. Here it goes: His name was Victor. Once _  
_upon a time, I would have written his name Vic. More than half a year ago, he found somebody else. A forensics _  
_Anthropologist, I mean, come on. When I found out, I was suddenly sure Victor was 'the one' and I had to _  
_avoid losing him. I did everything I could for an entire week. And he was actually on the verge of giving me one _  
_last chance: Christmas in New York. I was planning on proposing to him there. The afternoon before we were set to leave, I __got a horrendous E-mail from him. 'Sherlock, it won't work. I can't do it. New York would be just another lie. _  
_Forgive me.' I wrote back immediately begging him to give me one last chance. Begging him to come to New _  
_York. Then I waited. Hours and hours. I set myself a dead-line of 6:50, if he did not E-mail me by then my last chance _  
_would be gone. At 6:54 PM, I get a message, I open it. And what do I find? 'Merry Christmas to all and a Happy _  
_New year. From John Watson.' There you go. Have a nice morning, now._  
_Sherlock_

* * *

Chapter three, what you guys think? I love it. It's going to take a while to upload the next one. I'm having some internet trouble, so enjoy this while you still can.


	4. Chapter 4

I've written the next two chapters, so here's one. Expect the next one a little later.

* * *

Dear Sherlock. What an amazing story! I'm feeling pretty chuffed to have been a great cameo role. Now, mind if I get a bit tough with you. You only seem to be interested with someone at the beginning and at the end of things, when you are just about to lose them for good. Am I right? You'd be prepare to walk down the aisle to keep a scientist out of your boyfriend's trousers. It seems to lack respect for the whole idea of marriage.

_Yes, well, that's in the past. I was going through... a bit of a rough patch. And I wouldn't know. I'm not married._

And you say you don't want banter.

**June 5, 2011 (9:24 AM)**  
Subject:Let's talk about you  
_Dear John, I've known for about eleven days, but you never seem to talk about her. How long have you been married? What's her name? Last one: Does she know about us?_  
_Best Sherlock_

Are you bored again? Let's see answer one: We've been married for five years. Her name in Mary and no, she doesn't know about us. Well, she doesn't know much about us. I didn't even known there was an 'us'. Is there an 'us'?  
Yours John

_I expected you to answer more than the questions I asked you. There can be, if you want._

Sherlock, I'm married with a lovely woman who's only three inches shorter than me. We have two children that are not mine. Blake is five and Lucy is eleven. She wanted a father for her children but when their father left them, she couldn't find anyone worthy of them. 'Until they found me.' She says. She's older than me by a couple of years but she looks twenty-five. The only thing I told her about us was that I'm talking to someone. She asked,"Do you want to meet him?" I said,"No." Then she said,"Okay." That's it. I don't want to talk about my family any further.  
Love John

_Okay, we won't talk about your wife anymore. I have to get to work anyway. I'll talk to you later, yeah?_  
_Love from me too Sherlock_

Oh Sherlock, I've got a bit of a crush on you. I like you but I don't understand why don't you want to know what I look like. I wouldn't mind knowing what you looked like. Of course we can talk later.  
Love John

**June 8, 2011 (10:26 AM)**  
Subject: An experiment  
_John, you have your mind set on knowing what I look like. Okay. I propose an experiment. I bet out of ten men, I could identify the one John Watson. Whereas you'd never guess who I am with the same number of men. Do you fancy having a go with this experiment? Have a nice morning._

That sounds amazing. Definitely! Lets do it. How should we go about doing this? Should we send each other ten pictures with one of ourselves amongst them?

_I suggest we meet in person without knowing it. I mean we should stay in a crowd. We should go to the little cafe Speedy's. There is always a couple of men our age there. And we try to figure out who we are. We have a window of, let's say, two hours on a Sunday afternoon. We both have to be there to work each other out. What do you think?_

Sherlock, I can't focus on work with your experiment in mind. But I'm worried. What if we don't like the way we look? Will that be the end of our correspondence? I'd rather remain unknown and get E-mails for the rest of my life.  
Kiss, John

_I'm not worried. You won't recognize me. And I've had such a clear image of you that it only needs to be confirmed._  
_A kiss from me too, Sherlock_

Okay. Sunday between 4 and 6 PM at Speedy's. I'll be there.  
And PS I think we should have an E-mail restrainment until then. Okay?

_Until Sunday then._  
_Yours Sherlock_

* * *

They got a little lovey-dovey there. You can expect a lot more of that later on as well. As always, I hope you guys love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter because of all the new follows. I felt happy. But it might be some time for the next chapter. Whoops!

* * *

Sherlock?! Were you there? Did you go to the cafe? Answer me!

_I was there._

Damn! I was afraid you were going to say that. Any man who could have been you was really horrible... to look at, I mean. Did you really go today? You weren't hidden away in the washroom? Or standing across the street from the cafe? Were you really inside the cafe? Don't tell me you were that hairy man standing by the counter.

_John, I was not him, but that was really offensive, even for my standards. Seems as though looks are a top priority for you. But if I'm one of the 'horrible people to look at', would that be the end of our correspondence?_

No, Sherlock, we can keep E-mailing each other. The fact is there wasn't any man in the cafe that could look as exciting as the way you write to me.

_Really? Not one. As everybody else, you see but you don't observe._

I was there for two hours, I made sure to look at every single man that went in and out of that cafe. Well, there was this one interesting looking bloke. Perhaps the only one, standing in the corner with this political looking fellow. But they kept touching each other's shoulders and he only had eyes for him. Who else was there? Bunch of middle aged men who looked like they were going to have a heart attack and several office workers. Not one single man who look like they investigate murders. So where was my Sherlock Holmes?

_Without trying to sound chuffed, My dear Watson, I knew you wouldn't guess who I am._

Where in the cafe were you, Sherlock? Tell me!

_We'll talk again later, I've got a call. By the way, just a minor detail, we haven't at all talk about you._  
_Lots of love, Sherlock_

What?! You can't just leave like that? Write back! Now! Please!

I got it! I just woke up and it came to me. You were a waiter! You know the person who owns the place, so they let you pretend to be a waiter for two hours. Am I right?! You stitched me up, Sherlock.

_Good morning, John! You keep on amazing me on how rude you can be without trying. I was not a waiter! I was not a mail-man, or a delivery man. I was just plain old Sherlock, a costumer at the cafe Speedy's on Sunday afternoon between 4 and 6 PM. Too bad, John 'looks-are-everything' Watson. I suggest we talk about you instead. There were many men that could have been my John Watson. But here are the top three choices; First: The prototype. He was standing by the counter. Tall, Blond, just over forty. Nervous, moving his whiskey around in his glass. Normal dress sense. Had a cane with him that appeared to be for his limp. Face- Gorgeous. Type~ calm, easy to be around. In short, a somewhat John Watson type. The second: The alternative type. The Brown haired John. Rough seeming kind of man. Just around forty. He had a scar that appeared to start on his left shoulder just ending at the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a suit. Face- Gorgeous. Type~ confident, collected. And last but not least. Third: The ani-type. Short, Blond and kept wandering around the cafe. Stood at the counter a couple times. Marvelous blue eyes. Well-built. And had a beige colored jumper on. and married a wedding ring and holding a cane. Face- Gorgeous. Type~ Shy, but caring. And because all this maybe John Watson. And if you tell me that you are one of my three John candidates, I'll give you a clue about who I may have been._  
_Love Sherlock_

Okay but give me your clue first and I'll tell you is you're right that I'm one of those three.

_Do you have brothers or sisters?_

Yes, an older sister who lives up north. Why?

_That was the clue, John. And by the way I have an older brother. On this rare occasion, I was rather close to my brother. You have your clue, now you have to deduce it. So were you one of my three Johns?_

Sherlock! That's not a good hint. Only you could figure that out. Please, give me one more clue! And then I'll tell you.

_My brother is one of those political types._

Okay. That's good. Whatever. I give up. By the way, Sherlock, I am one of those Johns. I'm amazed that you could find three different men so attractive at the same time. But that's just how we are, I guess. Hope you have a pleasant evening! I'm going to take a Sherlock break. I have more important things to attend to. Bye for now.  
John

_Just then you were totally John number two._

_Hello! John? Clue again! This time my brother felt the need to be touching me all the time._

* * *

As always, hope you guys love it!


	6. Chapter 6

I lied. I stayed up last night because I felt like writing. I'll probably be posting a lot this week, because I feel happy. It's my birthday on Friday! Wow! I'm getting old. Just kidding! Oh! And this might contain some inappropriate words, but only for a bit. So yeah...

* * *

**June 19, 2011 (9:52 AM)**  
Subject: NO WAY!  
Dear Sherlock, You have got to be kidding me! You mean the well-dressed politician standing in the corner with his boyfriend?

_How did you describe me? 'The only interesting guy was standing in the corner with one of those political types by the counter'._

I wouldn't get to excited, sweetheart. I just thought that anyone who was with someone like that must be an impressive guy. All I know about you is that you really tall, fairly slim, and you wear a long black coat. I only spared a second's glance at you.

_And I don't know what you look like either, my dear. I spent the entire time with my back to the room while my brother, Mycroft, picked out candidates and described them from his perspective. Hence all the rather unnecessary details. I didn't see a thing with my own eyes._  
_Yours Sherlock._

Sherlock, it's after mid-night, and I can't sleep. I need to tell you something, it keeps bugging me. I think we should stop. I'm beginning to get addicted to you and I can't spend my life waiting for E-mails from a man who turns his back on me when he meets me. Who doesn't want to get to know me better. I can't do this anymore. Do you understand me, Sherlock?

_I think you're looking for something. Let's call it excitement. Am I right?_

Sherlock, I'm not looking for excitement with you. I want to see you, that's all. Do you want to meet me?

_Last night, I had a vivid dream about you, John. Which was odd, I never have dreams about anyone who I haven't met._

Really? That's happened to me, too. Having a dream about you, I mean. What do you mean by vivid, was it erotic?

_Wildly, madly erotic._

I want details! What did we do? What was my face like?

_I didn't really see a face. Or any other part of your body. I just felt it all._

If you didn't see a face, then how can you tell I was the one you were having a dream about?

_Because there's only one person who expresses himself like you do. And that's you._

Sherlock, let's meet up. Mary's taking the kids to her mother's for the week. Let's not miss out on this opportunity. Please? What have we got to lose?

**June 20, 2011 (11:04 PM)**  
Subject: What we could lose.  
_One: You. Two: Me. Three: Us. Goodnight, John. I'm sorry I am how I am._

Goodnight, Sherlock. Dream of me. And maybe take a look at me while you're at it.

**June, 26, 2011 (10:37 AM)**  
Subject: YOU  
Dear Sherlock, I haven't heard from you in almost a week. I starting to become worried about you. Or if this is your way of making me not want to meet you, pretty rubbish, if I might say. I'm not writing to you anymore. See you!  
John

* * *

Will this be the end of our lovely little couple? You'd think not because I've written the next couple of chapters. Hope you peoples love it! Ta-ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter!

* * *

**July 4, 2011 (9:29 AM)**  
Subject: Let's meet.  
_John, do you still want to? When? Today? Tomorrow? Day after tomorrow?_

Look at him! Back from the dead, I see. Well, maybe I will meet you. But first, you will explain why you haven't replied in so long. And it better be good.

_My mum died. Is that good enough?_

Damn. Are you being serious? How?

_As long as I could remember, she had cancer. Lung cancer to be precise. By the time the doctors could figure it out, it was already too late. All that was left was to wait until she gave out. She was a fighter. Her doctors were surprised she lasted this long. But the bad part of it all, was that she was in constant pain. She wanted to see me get married like she saw Mycroft. That's why she held on, but in the end it was too much pain for her to handle._

Were you both close? I'm sorry, Sherlock. You must have heard that a lot lately.

_A while ago, I would've said, "No, not really." But today I'm trying to figure out why we weren't close. I don't want to bore you with this, John._

You are not boring me, Sherlock. Do you want to meet up and talk about it? I just might be the right person, in a way.

_Okay. Let's. Thank you, John. Shall we meet later on tonight?_

Dear, sweet, Sherlock. I can't tonight. How about tomorrow? Around 8?

_The funeral's tomorrow. But 8 PM should be fine. I'll E-mail you and we can agree where._

Despite the circumstances, I'm looking forward to seeing you.

_I'm looking forward to meeting, too._

Hello? Sherlock? It's 7:30 PM. I haven't heard from you, so I assume we're not meeting.  
John

* * *

It's short but that's a good place to stop the chapter. I'll post another one in like an hour. I don't think you guys handle this short of a chapter. As always, Hope you peoples enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter! I'll post another one tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Morning, dear John. I'm so sorry. I spent yesterday evening with Victor, my ex-boyfriend. He was at the funeral. He really liked my mum and vice versa. He felt even worse than me. And I had to console him. Don't be angry at me for standing you up, please! I hope you understand and thank you for your support. _  
_Love Sherlock_

That's okay.  
Best wishes, J

_John. Have I really upset you?_

No, not at all. So sorry just really busy.

_I don't believe that. I know you, John. The very thought of having upset you is putting me off._

Don't sugar-code this, Sherlock. Have you got a thing going on again with Victor? Did you manage to _console_ him?

_Oh! So that's what it is. Sherlock dares to meet up with his ex-boyfriend at his mum's funeral. Right. I'll admit to you that eight hours after having burying my mum, I did come pretty close of sleeping with my ex-boyfriend. I hope you're bewildered. Now I have a crime scene to investigate. Have a nice day._

Dear Sherlock. Someone who is as sensitive as you should now that someone as sensitive as me would feel rejected in favor of a last minute almost sexual experience. Yes, Sherlock, I feel as though I've been rejected by you. I'm not just anybody.  
Yours respectfully, John

_Dear John. You're not just anybody. Not to me at least. But we mustn't intrude in each other's private lives. You cannot become my conscious. As it is, you're already a second voice, accompanying me through my day. I'm so grateful for your wit, your charm, for your spirit. But think, if we meet the night prior, all the secrets would be gone. All the mystery gone within a blink. No more magic. John, I'm afraid of losing my second voice. I want to keep it and treat it with care._  
_Yours Sherlock_

You say we must not intrude inside each other's private lives, but what is this? The things we are talking about, the way we feel. We are already in each other's private lives. Hell! We are each other's private lives. Goodnight!  
John

_Are you in bed, yet? Don't go to bed yet._

I have work in the morning, Sherlock.

_Come to me, John. Let's meet up. Just to have a drink. I'll only put my hand on your shoulder, I promise. Just a hug, just a kiss, just a few kisses, no more. You have a wife, unfortunately. I need your scent in my nose. I'm being serious, John. Come over to my place. I'm at 221B Baker street. Come over. I'll even close my eyes, I don't have to know what you look like. I just need to smell, kiss, and feel you very close._

Goodnight, Sherlock. I can't come over now. It's too late. But it's nice knowing that I can come over. I can get use to it. I have gotten use to it. I not quite sure if it's cheating, but all I know is that I need you, Sherlock. I think of you all the time. And I need you very badly. I have to go to bed, now. I'll be in touch tomorrow.  
Love John

* * *

Wow. Didn't see that coming, did ya? Just wait until tomorrow. Good night! Or Good morning for some people. As always, I hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter.

* * *

**July 7,2011 (12:34 PM)**  
Subject: Jo  
Dear Mr. Holmes, I find it hard to write to you, even more with each line. I'm embarrassed, I've never had to write as such before. My name is Mary Watson, Jo's(Well as you call him John) wife. Mr. Holmes I have a huge favor to ask of you, then I will explain why. Mr. Holmes, meet my husband. Please do it and bring this nightmare to an end. At the moment, you are just a fantasy. He's been able to make you out of words into this perfect man. Only when he has met you, to see you the way he sees me as someone imperfect, only then can I compete with you on an equal level. Let me fill you in. When we met, I was just a patient at the hospital where he works and he was only 35. I was 40, happily married, with two children. A car crash took my husband, Vincent, away from us. Then suddenly there was Jo, this amazing man with who was always there whenever I needed him. He was,and still is great with the children and I fell madly in love with him. A year later, we got married. That was six years ago, today, actually. Everyday that pass, I waited in fear for Jo to find someone younger than me. And he would say, "Mary, I've fallen in love with someone else." But far worse has happened, you, Mr. Holmes. Ever since you... responded to Jo has been transformed. He has distanced himself from me. He no longer is the man that only at work is forced to face technology. Now he sits for hours in his office, staring at the computer screen. And (this is the part that kills me the most) when there's a smile on his face, it's no longer for me. So I did the unforgivable, and snooped around in his office. There, in a drawer, I found a folder, containing his entire correspondence with a certain Sherlock Holmes. Printed out, without creases, pages and pages of it. I read through all the E-mails, feeling more and more guilty with each word. And let me tell you, since the death of my first husband, I felt no greater sorrow. Please Mr. Holmes, meet him, spend the night with him. I won't think of it as cheating. Sleep with him. Once. Let that be your last act and then... leave. Let our family continue to live on. One last favor, don't tell Jo that I know about you. I could never look at him in the eyes if he knew. He would hate himself and I, equally. And now, I send the most painful letter I've ever written.   
Yours sincerely, Mary Watson

_Dear Mrs. Watson. Words fail me, which hardly ever happens. I'm shocked. You haven't embarrassed yourself, you shamed all of us. I need to think. I'm going to drawback for a while. I can't promise you anything._  
_Regards, Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock? Where are you? I haven't heard from you at all today.

Sherlock? You have no idea how close I was to going over last night. Closer than ever. And you sneaky prat, you live right next door to Speedy's. No wonder you chose that location.

Why don't you write to me? Should I be worried?

Sherlock! It's been two days. Sherlock, is something wrong? Please write to me!  
Your John

**July 14,2011 (11:34 AM)**  
Subject: A deal  
_Dear Mrs. Watson, Let me propose a deal. If I promise not to tell John anything about your E-mail to me and how it came up, then you have to promise me that you will never again read his E-mails to me or mine to him. _  
_Regards, Sherlock Holmes_

Yes, Mr. Holmes, I promise. I've already read far more than I should have. Now, I will repeat my request: Will you meet my husband?

_Mrs. Watson, I can't answer that and even if I could, I wouldn't. _  
_Regards, Sherlock Holmes_


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter! Sorry I didn't update it earlier, but it's here now.

* * *

**July 15, 2011 (10:56 AM)**  
Subject: Another man?  
What's his name, Sherlock? Is Victor back again?

_Hi, John. Sorry I haven't been in touch. You've got it all wrong. There is nobody else. Just me. The past week _  
_was really stressful. I need a break from myself. I'll write again in a few days. Promise._  
_Lots, and lots and lots of Love, Sherlock_

Sherlock? I know you're not there. You're taking a 'break' from yourself. I wish I could do the same. I'm having  
a drink. A cup, or two, of scotch. I'm so unhappy at the moment. And do you know why? Because you are not  
there. I've fallen in love with you, in a strange way, Sherlock. I feel like I can't live without you. Not happily,  
anyway. Dreadful stuff, isn't it? But I love Mary and the children. I've always wanted a family like this and I  
still do. Thanks for listening. I miss you so, so much.  
All my love, John

Sherlock, it's been a whole week, now. Not a word from the mystrious man who decided, out of the blue, that  
he needed a break from himself. I realize my E-mail last night was rather... unexpected. Was it too much?  
Longingly, John

**July 23, 2011 (9:57 AM)**  
Subject: My last message  
Eight days. This is the last message I'm going to send with hearing from you. What you're doing to me is so  
painful, Sherlock. You can do anything else, except this.

* * *

As the other chapter, it's short but necessary. I, also, would like to point out, this is based on the radio-play based on the book. So yeah... [Awkward pause] Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter before I go to school. I love school, but is it really necessary to go everyday?

* * *

**July 31, 2011 (7:23 AM)**  
Subject: Counter-message  
_Dear John, it only took me a few hours to make up my mind about making a life-changing decision. But It's _  
_taken me even longer to tell you the consequences. In a few weeks, I'll be going to Paris for at least three years. _  
_ The D.I over there has requested my assistance with many cases. I've also made another decision, here it goes, _  
_I'm going to stop our E-mails. I have to get you out of my head, John. It can't be that you are the first and last _  
_person I think of everyday for the rest of my life. You're married and I'm very certain that you're wife loves _  
_you. I'm shutting down. I'm going to say goodbye._  
_Yours Sherlock_

**August 1, 2011 (8:17 AM)**  
Subject: You call that a goodbye?  
Dear Sherlock was that your final E-mail? I cannot believe it! I, now, lose faith in 'final goodbyes'. I mean,  
Sherlock! Come on! Fine! Off you go to Paris then! Stop messaging me, if you'd like! But, please, don't finish it  
like that! That is so beneath you. Please, prove to me that wasn't your last E-mail! At least try to finish with a  
flourish! How about, "To finish things off, I suggest we meet up." At least that would be a far better ending. And  
now, though I'm not afraid to admit it, I'm going to have a good cry.

_Dear John, to finish things off, I suggest we meet up._

You can't be serious.

_I am very serious. I wouldn't joke about that. I'd like to finish our E-mail correspondence with a meeting. One _  
_single encounter before I leave for Paris._

And what do you hope to gain from our encounter?

_A conclusion to finish this moment of thrill in our lives._

What if we want to meet a second time?

_As far as I'm concerned, that's impossible._

Why not? Everything's possible.

_Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. And that's _  
_how I see the possibility of us being able to meet a second time, as something impossible. I'm sorry, John. I _  
_have to leave now._  
_Love, Sherlock_

Sherlock! You just can't leave!

_Dear John, my flight is three days from today. So I'll repeat myself, it would be wonderful if we can meet _  
_before my departure. If you are not sure, do it for me. Please! I would be overwhelmed with joy._

Dear Sherlock, when are you free this week?

* * *

Ah! Do you think they'll meet? For those who have heard the play or have seen the book, don't say anything. Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter!

* * *

_Any day of the week, whenever you want._

Tomorrow evening. Where shall we meet though?

_Anywhere. A park, museum, cafe, anywhere._

I want to come over your place. How will we great? Are we going to shake hands? Or will we just stare at each  
other for a while?

_I say I put a glass of wine in your hand, propose a toast to us, and it'll be a harmful little encounter_.

Okay. Let's do it. Are we really going to? It's a bit weird.

_Of course, we are really going to meet._

Goodnight, Sherlock. I can't wait for tomorrow. But I, also, can't bare the thought that I'm going to lose you after.  
Love John

Good morning Sherlock. I didn't sleep at all. What time should I come over? What if this meeting goes better than expected, won't you want to keep on writing to me even from Paris. Why don't you want to stay together with me?

_JOHN WATSON, YOU. ARE NOT. FREE. TO BE. TOGETHER. WITH ME! May I ask you a question?What are you going to tell Mary about where you're going tonight?_

Don't worry about that. I'll tell her that I'm meeting up with an old army buddy. She'll say "Do I know him?" And I'll say "I don't think so. I haven't said much about him. We have a lot to catch up on, so I might be late home." And she'll say "Have fun."

_But what if you don't get home until the morning after?_

Compelling. I'll be there in five hours. Do you want to know which of the three Johns you'll be seeing?

_No, no. Don't tell me. The door will be open. Come up the stairs, just one flight, though. The next door will be open. You turn to the left, twice. Then go straight, past the kitchen and past the bathroom. You step into the room. It's dark. I wrap my arms around you. I kiss you, blindly. Just a single kiss._

And then I leave or what?

_No. One kiss then we'll switch on the light to see who we have kissed. Then I'll give you a glass of my finest wine and we'll drink a toast. And then we'll see what happens._

This is risky. What if I don't like the way you kiss? How do you kiss? How soft are your lips? Do you keep your eyes open or closed? Are your lips in a shape of a perfect little heart?

_I kiss like I write._

That's a bit smug, don't you think? What should I wear?

_I'll leave that to you, but I think you should wear something._

Okay. If I don't have a heart attack or something, I'll see you at 8.

_If an old lady asks what you're doing there, just say that you are there for me. Then she'll leave you be._

I can't wait!

Sherlock? Are you there?

_Oh John. There is so much to say. So much to comprehend._

Calm down, Sherlock. Explanations can wait. Understanding it all can wait. For now... let's just kiss. See you soon my love.

* * *

Ah! Who knows what'll happen? Oh wait, I do. [Insert evil laughter here] I'm going to let you know now that there is a second book continuing the story. So I'll be starting a new story, it'll be the same story but a second part. I'll be posting it on Sunday for suspense. Hope you enjoy it! ... for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the last chapter. I'm sorry.

* * *

Dear Sherlock. I know it's unforgivable. Your silence speaks the truth. You aren't even asking me why. It was all because of two letters. Two letters where they shouldn't have been. Do you remember, Sherlock? You asked me what I would tell Mary about my leaving. I was at the door when I said my exit line: "We have a lot to catch up on, so I might be late home." And I thought she'd reply "Have fun." She did. But then she paused. Then she said it. Just a murmur, no more. She called me John. "Have fun, John." She said as softly as she could. She always calls me Jo. Nothing else. Those two extra letters sent shivers down my spine. It sounded all wrong coming from her. It was like she was telling me "I know you want to be John. So be John." I couldn't let you know I wasn't going over. I tried but it was as if I couldn't be myself, thinking Mary knew. I love you so much, Sherlock. I love you so much and Mary must have sensed that. Where can we go from here?

_**August 4, 2011 Time: (12:29 PM)**_  
_This is a degenerate voice message system. The recipient can no longer receive mail. All incoming mail will be deleted automatically._

**FIN**

* * *

It's finished. But continuation of the story will be posted later. Maybe if I get a birthday wish, I'll post it earlier than Sunday? Today even. But yeah. Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
